Prior attempts to match the input impedance of an amplifier to the impedance associated with a load, such as a load resistor, include adding a resistor to the amplifier in either shunt or series configuration. A drawback to this approach is that it adds a 3 dB noise figure in the circuit. A further drawback to this approach is that it is difficult to always set the input impedance of the amplifier and the gain of amplifier independently of each other.
Prior attempts to stack a mixer and an amplifier so that they could share a bias current involved the use of a current source in the circuit. A drawback to this approach is that the voltage used to operate the transistor associated with the current source consumes a valuable portion (e.g., 1.0 to 1.5 volts) of the overall voltage headroom available in the circuit.